Spiritual Connections
by animegirl1363
Summary: Yusei, is trying to figure out why he can't pass on to the next life, come to find out his own untold feeling's are keeping him from eternal rest. But how is he to tell his deepset emotions to his beloved if they can't see or hear him? I suck at summaries, AU, contains yaoi and character death. JackxCrow & YuseixKiryu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, it's me anima! Animegirl's cousin! We share this account, so I'm putting up one of my stories this time! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this. It will be short. And it's AU. And Animegirl is still alive; she's just drowned in school work. Enjoy!**

"That's the last of the boxes, Jack." I put down the box titled 'dual Runner Parts' and sighed. Relived that I don't have to carry anymore heavy boxes, I flopped on the couch.

I just moved in here today after getting kicked out of my foster mother's house yesterday. She says that I'm too old to be living with her, so I had to get out on my own. I jumped at first chance to move into here when I heard it was fully furnished and had three rooms. With a decent rent, bonus!

"I finished putting you cloth's box in you room." Jack told me as he sat next to me, "I'm glad you're living in your own house."

"Why is that?" I wondered.

Jack leaned closer to me, closing the space between our lips and whispered in my ear, "Because we can do this more without getting caught."

I, of course, knew where this was going and unfortunately for Jack, I had to put a stop to his motives. It was too late for this and I had to work plus move in today.

"Jack I have to get settled in." I told him. He continued to kiss me.

"And what does that have to do with this situation?" He pondered.

"I'm not doing 'this situation' with you until I feel comfortable in this house." I said flustered.

Jack groaned, "Fine."

"Now get off me."

"I kind of like this positing we're in." Jack said still trying to score with me.

"Not happening!" I said pushing him off me. "I'm going to pick up Blizzard and Gale tomorrow. Good night."

"Goodnight." And with that Jack left.

Once Jack was gone, I decided to explore the garage house. I started upstairs, there were four doors. The one that was opened I assumed that to be my room since Jack had put my cloth's in my room. So I check the other three rooms.

A normal bedroom with nothing special in it, the second bedroom was normal with a side table drawer I look in and find a dual monster card.

"Well this is rare." I was excited, "Stardust Dagon." I read aloud.

Too bad it wouldn't fit with my deck.

I felt a cold chill run through my body and froze, "Who are you?" I heard.

Slowly, I turn around to see who said that. "Um, h-hello?"

There sitting on the bed was a person. At least I think it was a person, he was transparent. "H-hi."

He said nothing, only looked at me with cold eyes.

"Another victim for me to claim." He said.

My back hit the wall and I held the card in front of me like a shield and closed my eyes. "Please don't kill me. I just moved in here because I get kicked out of my foster mother's house and didn't want to live in the streets. I'm sorry I trespassed on your resting place! Please forgive me!"

It was light, but I did hear laughing. I looked at the spirit to confirm my accusation. I had that weird feeling my stomach that have when you look stupid in some else's eyes.

"Ha ha ha you're funny. I think I might like you." He said. "I'm Yusei."

I was still in shock. I swallowed a lump in my throat, "My name is Crow."

Is this really happening?

"I'm sorry. The look on your face was priceless." Yusei proceeded to imitate my facial expressions from when I first saw him. Now it was getting old.

"Look if you're not one of the dangerous spirits, I'll be on my way." I said finally calming down enough to try and run out the room.

"Wait!" He lounged at me only to phase right through my back and have his head coming out from my chest.

"Hey! Personal space please!" I yelled. "This is an invasion of privacy!"

"Wow, you put on a good act, I thought you were calm." Yusei said.

"How can I be calm with a spirit hunting me!?" I'm still freaking out. Then the spirit smirked.

"I won't hunt you, only if you help me pass on to the next life." He proposed.

I was too scared to ask him to repeat what he said. I just wanted to live a happy life with my boyfriend, friends, and family. Not die. Yet.

"Okay, okay. Just let me live." I pleaded clasping my hands together.

The spirit smirked and the, apparently forgotten, Stardust Dragon card started to glow, blinding me for a split second. I looked around, confused as to what just happened. All I find is a floating ghost looking down on me, smiling.

"So, do I live?" I hesitantly ask.

"Yes." He answers. "But you remember our deal just now, right?"

I twiddle my fingers and smile like an idiot, "Um, no."

The spirit shook his head in disappointment. "You just agreed to help me move on to the next life."

"Okay… so how do I do that?" I ask.

"I don't know. I've been wonder that ever since I died." Yusei said.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're dead!?" I screamed.

There was only silence between the two of us. That's when I knew tiredness was taking its toll on me. The spirit stared at me with one of those 'am-I-really-stuck-with-this-person' looks.

He rubbed his temple. "Let's continue this tomorrow morning."

"That would be a great idea." I said.

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry for any OOCness and future OOCness, which there probably will be? But I'll try to tone it down. As Animegirl would say, Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

A yawn escaped me as I woke up from my slumber. I looked out window at the sun shining brightly over the city. This all makes me think that yesterday was a dream.

"Good morning." The spirit chirped.

Boy was I wrong.

"What's so go about it?" I'm not a morning person, so I'm not in the best mood.

"Everything, the sky is blue. The sun is shining. The birds are singing…"

I drowned out the spirit's chattering and focused on what I needed to do; get out of bed, get food, and get Blizzard and Gale. I threw the covers off of me and walked over to my cloth's box so I could get dressed.

"Um, do you mind?" I said looking at Yusei.

"No, I don't mind." He waved, "You don't have to blush while getting dressed."

"Get out!"

With no food in the kitchen, I was going to get some breakfast at the little coffee place down the street. My plans were put on hold when I heard someone enter the garage. I never gave Jack a key. Oh why did I have to leave my bat at Jack's house?

"Hey, Yusei," I whispered out to the spirit who had a rather sad, no, depressed look on his face.

"Don't worry Crow, I know who it is." He said sadly. "It's Kiryu."

From the way he said his name, I could guess this Kiryu guy was someone important to him.

Yusei sighed. "How could I forget, today is our anniversary."

Hmm?

"He would always come here on our anniversaries, birthdays, and various holidays." Yusei explained. This explains why the place is clean and fully furnished. "I just want him to be happy and move on. He can't do that if he keeps coming here!"

"What about the people who lived here before me?" I wondered.

"I scare them off before Kiryu found out. He would kill anyone who steps foot on this property." Yusei said.

"K-kill. You're just exaggerating that right?" I gulped.

"No." he said. "Just don't get on his bad side."

Judging from what you said, I'm already on his bad side.

I drew in a deep breath and braved myself to go down the stairs. I was meeting with cold, murderous eyes, which froze me in place.

"Why are you here?" His voice was equally chilling.

"I-I live here." I replied.

Kiryu's gaze became colder as he walked closer to me. There had to be something I could say, anything!

"Let's go out for breakfast." Why did I have to be hungry in the morning?

Kiryu stopped in his tracks, momentarily baffled by the sudden request. "No."

"That's a great idea Crow." I heard Yusei say.

Great. Taking a murderous person with me to breakfast, wonderful.

It took a lot of convincing, but I finally got Kiryu to come with me to the coffee shop. We both sat in silence. It is kind of hard to strike up a conversation with someone you don't know and has a murderous vibe coming from them.

We were sitting outside at the picnic tables the small café had. I was avoiding Kiryu's gaze. I was happy that he didn't order anything, which meant I could keep what little money I had.

"So, my name's Crow." I said.

"I don't care." He said.

Well that stung.

"I take it that house is important to you."

"Yes." He said. "My boyfriend lived there before he died."

"May I ask what happened?" I said fearing I may have overstepped my boundaries

"He died on this day, our anniversary, in a car accident coming to see me." Kiryu down casted his eyes, "It's all my fault."

**Yusei P-O-V**

'It's all my fault.'

My blood began to boil when Kiryu said that. I acted impulsively and took control of Crow's body.

"It was not your fault!" I had to control the sound of my voice since we're in a public place.

Kiryu looked at me surprised and was going to say something. Before he could get out what he was going to say, I reached over the table and kissed him. Completely forgetting that I was in Crow's body!

"Crow?!"

I pushed away from Kiryu to see a tall blond guy looking very angry and disappointed. He had two birds with him; I believe to be of the Blackwing family, flew over to me chirping happy that they are reunited with Crow.

Meanwhile, the blond guy walked away without saying a word. And I was thinking about a huge mess I just caused.

**A/N: Sorry if it seems short. I hope you enjoyed chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I had loads and loads of school work to do. This is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Sorry for any OOCness.**

**Crow's P-O-V**

I slowly wake up from the darkness called, sleep. Last thing I remember was hearing Kiryu say something was his fault? After that it's all a blur.

Looking around it seems I've returned to the garage, but how? I felt something soft and fluffy, cuddled with me was Gale and Blizzard. 'Did I see jack sometime today'? I wondered.

"Crow?" I heard Yusei call out as he materialized in front of me. He wore a worried look on his face. "Don't freak out when I tell you this.

Of course I will not like what is about to come from his mouth.

"I took control of your body and kissed Kiryu." He said.

"What!" I said scaring my birds from their slumber.

"Wait, that's not even the worst part," He added.

"That's not cheering me up." I say.

"By a small chance, you don't know any blond guys do you?" Yusei said sheepishly.

This cannot be happening.

"Please tell me he didn't see you, me, kiss Kiryu?" I hung my head.

The spirit smiled pitifully and that was my answer. Ugh, how am I going to explain this to Jack? He's not going to believe me.

Blizzard and Gale cooed softly, like they sensed my distress. I got up to leave only to face plant into what felt like a brick wall. It was Kiryu.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just now," He replied. "You just didn't notice."

I smiled sheepishly and attempted to leave, only to be stopped by Kiryu pulling the collar of my shirt.

"I want to talk to you." Kiryu demanded.

"If it's about the kiss-"

Then we're on the same page."

"Can-"

"Quite." Well that shut me up.

"This will sound crazy, but when we kissed, I felt Yusei's presence." He said.

I stayed silent looking at the spirit for some kind of guidance, but he was just as baffled too. The only thing I can think of was the card. The card made me be able to see Yusei's spirit, maybe it can do the same for Kiryu.

"He's here." I say.

Kiryu gave a weird look before releasing my collar. He said, "Yusei is dead."

"I know," I said. "But his spirit has yet to move on."

I pulled out the Stardust Dragon card from my pocket for Kiryu to see.

"That's his favorite card!" He said. "Where'd you find that?"

"It was in his room." I answered truthfully. "When I touched the card, I was able to see his spirit. Maybe it will happen to you."

Kiryu touched the card. Just like me, there was a flash of bright light and it diming quickly.

"Kiryu?" Yusei's voice sounded unsure.

Kiryu opened his eyes in reaction to hearing his name. Yusei waved at Kiryu, who didn't say anything. Probably too astonished that he sees the spirit of his deceased lover.

"Yusei." Kiryu said quietly.

Yusei's hand passed through Kiryu's face.

"Kiryu," Yusei said sternly. "My death was not your fault! How can you think that?"

"It was my idea for you to come visit me." Kiryu said.

"It wasn't you fault," Yusei said. "I want you to be happy. Live your life."

Tears rolled down Kiryu's cheeks. I sniffled a few times too; the moment was getting to me.

"You're fading." Kiryu said sadly.

"It's time for me to pass on." Yusei smiled sadly. "I want you to keep my Stardust Dragon card."

Yusei closed in on Kiryu and connected their lips.

'I love you Kiryu.' Was the last thing Yusei said before his spirit disappeared completely.

I couldn't say anything, nothing would help. Kiryu was crying softly. I gave him Yusei's card following his wishes.

I let Kiryu stay at the garage; he locked himself in Yusei's old room.

I was sitting on the couch cuddling with Gale and Blizzard. A knock sounded at the door. Opening it, Jack was standing on the other side holding grocery bags.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Jack said. "I was worried about the birds."

"Jack don't use them as an excuse," I said. "I want to talk to you."

"You couldn't at least look me in the eye when you ripped my heart out?" Jack was hurt. But it's not like I can tell him a spirit possessed my body and kissed Kiryu. He wouldn't believe me. I was about to say something when Kiryu called me from behind.

"Now you're living with him?" Jack exasperated.

Kiryu, you have bad timing.

"I want to apologize for my actions earlier," He said calmly. "Don't worry I'll be taking my leave. Thank you for helping me Crow."

"Kiryu you can stay here until tomorrow." I suggested, but he didn't seem too interested in my offer. Until I elbowed Jack and with a roll of his eyes he said, "Fine he can stay, but I'm staying too."

The next morning was lively. I was cooking breakfast, Jack was drinking his coffee, and Kiryu was getting along with Gale and Blizzard. I had finished cooking when someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Kiryu announced.

Kiryu never said who it was at the door, but my mind flipped when he said the name Yusei. I couldn't help but poke my head outside the kitchen to see for myself. Sure enough it was somebody that looked exactly like Yusei.

"How did you know my name?" He questioned.

"I-I'm sorry, you look like someone I knew." Kiryu said, adding, "In fact you have the same name too.

"I hope that's a good thing." Yusei smiled. "Anyways I think this might be your mail. I got it by mistake."

"Thank you." Kiryu said taking my mail.

You know I can't help but think Kiryu might be here more than I expect.

"Crow, can I stay here longer?"

**A/N: That's it! I hoped you all enjoyed this short story and I will see you next time. Sorry about the ending, I didn't know how to end this and this was the best one out every possibility I wrote. Animegirl is still bombarded with school stuff, so it will be awhile before she can update.**

**Me on the other hand I can still update. I was wondering if you all want me to write a JackxCrow Mpreg story. I am thinking about that since I can't find any stories with that couple in that situation (or I'm just looking in the wrong places). Let me know in the reviews. Until then, this is Anima signing out.**


End file.
